Many organizations use a hierarchical management structure. For example, a group of non-manager employees may be managed by a first-line manager. A group of first-line managers may be managed by a second-line manager, etc. An employee at a given level may send a decision request to his/her manager and possibly other persons. The decision request can be, for example, for an expenditure. The decision request can, for example, be denied, approved, or forwarded to other approvers.